1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool to aid a mechanic when installing a stud in an axle.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanics and car enthusiasts both understand the detailed workings and complexities of working on a vehicle. Some mechanics may specialize in foreign cars, while others prefer classic or restored vehicles. A common trait is that they are continuously looking for tools or devices which will make their work easier or faster. Whether it be using an air gun to screw a bolt or utilizing a lift to get under the engine, anything to make the work more efficient or less cumbersome is preferred.
A common problem in auto mechanics relates to the installation of studs into an axle. The task can be a painstaking job for any mechanic. Some home repair enthusiasts may utilize the “smack it with a hammer” technique. Not only is this method dangerous, potentially severely hurting the person, but it is detrimental if the surrounding axle components are broken. Other mechanics may use large industrial tools or machines only found in professional garages or repair shops. These methods may be cumbersome, dangerous, and time consuming due to the positioning and angle accessibility of the unit components. While there are available methods of stud installation, there is not a method or tool which performs the task without undue burdens or excessive manual labor.
It would be desirable in the art to provide a hand tool which allows a mechanic to easily install a stud into an axle. It would also be beneficial to provide a tool which is not only used by professional mechanics but also at home enthusiasts.